Please Please Please Give Me What I Want
by EllieBear75
Summary: Logan comes home from work in his service dress whites. Smut ensues! NC-17 Trigger warning: Dominant/Submissive consentual sex


Logan dragged himself up the stairs to their apartment. Being a pilot with the Navy was his dream. Having to stand at attention in his service dress whites for two-hours while some politician made a speech was his nightmare. He was glad to be home.

As he opened the door, a voice called out to him. "Welcome home!"

He entered the room and smiled. Veronica was sitting in the couch, leaning over her laptop. She was still in her pencil skirt and blouse from being at the office that morning.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" He said happily, and removed his hat, tucking it under his arm.

"Printer at work died and I couldn't get any work done with Mac swearing at it while she fixed it. So I'm using your fancy Wi-Fi printer to print some photos for a meeting tonight with a client." He leaned over the couch and she turned to give him a kiss. "I may have mentioned this before, but you really only should wear THIS. Ever." She smirked.

He laughed. "Ditto." He said and kissed her again, holding it a second longer than last time.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Well, maybe you should wear it in the bedroom...then you can order me around." She kissed him a little harder this time.

"Really?" He asked, praying silently for the answer.

"Yes." She purred back.

Logan paused. Oh, the possibilities... He leaned over so they were now eye to eye. "If you don't want to do something..."

She licked her lips in anticipation. "I'll say 'stop'. But I'm pretty sure I'll be up for the challenge."

He breezed his mouth past her cheek and towards her ear. "Go into the bedroom and kneel on the floor. Wait for me before you do anything." He hissed.

Veronica's whole body felt like it was lit on fire. "Yes Sir." She said, just in front of his face. She got up off the couch and walked to the bedroom, purposefully swinging her hips as she moved.

Logan straightened up and put his hat back on. His pulled his white gloves out of his pocket and put them on his hands slowly, thinking about what to do next.

When he walked into the room, Veronica was kneeling on the small rug beside their bed, her arms down at her sides, twisting the hem of her skirt. He could tell she was getting fidgety with impatience, and when she looked up at him, her eyes were dark with lust.

He walked up to her so her head was at his waist. "Undo my belt and my pants." He told her.

She looked up at him from her position on the ground. "Yes Sir." She said and slowly undid the clasp holding his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his fly. She dropped her hands again when she completed her task.

"Good." He murmured and ran a gloved hand over her head. "Now, pull out my cock."

She smiled a bit with her response. "Yes Sir." She said and opened his pants. Finding the flaps at the front of his white boxer briefs, she gently put her hand inside the opening and freed his cock from its confinement. She looked up at him through heavy lids, and bit her bottom lip, knowing what was coming next.

"Put it in your mouth. I want you to suck on me until I come down your throat." He growled, almost coming just by giving the command.

"YES Sir." She said enthusiastically and wrapped her lips around the head of his protruding member. She began taking it deeply in her mouth and down the back of her throat, giving a slight twist to her head as she drew it back out. After a few passes in and out of her mouth, Veronica reached up and added her hand, wrapping it around his shaft and pumping in rhythm with her bobbing mouth.

Logan bent his head to watch her as he disappeared inside of her warm mouth. Between the psychological turn on of being in complete control and watching her take him so proficiently, in a matter of minutes he was coming deep down her throat, cursing and calling her name.

She let him fall from her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand with a smile. She kept her kneeling position quietly, watching her lover regain his composure. After a minute he finally got his senses back and tucked himself into his underwear, doing up his pants, and buckling his belt up. He put his gloved hand on her cheek when he spoke this time.

"Take off your panties and pull your skirt up around your waist. Get on the bed and lay on your back so I can see you." He instructed.

"Yes Sir." She murmured and stood up. She bent down slightly and brought the edge of her skirt up around her waist. She then hooked her fingers into the top of her black boy-cut underwear. In one motion, she pushed them down to her ankles. She flicked her hair back as she came up again and stepped out of the leg holes. Slowly, she turned and knelt on the bed, crawling to the middle. She then flipped herself on her back and looked to Logan for further instructions.

Logan looked his lover up and down, thinking delicious thoughts about what to do with her next. He walked around the bed and sat on the other side of her. He looked up and down her body again but didn't touch. Veronica was in agony thinking of all the things he could make her do when lying on their bed. She wiggled slightly and her breathing increased as she became more and more turned on by nothing at all. Finally, Logan spoke.

"Keep your hands down on the bed. You can come, but only when I tell you that you can. Do you understand?" He set his jaw seriously as he caught her gaze.

"Yes Sir." She groaned and grabbed a handful of the quilt underneath her to keep herself from moving.

Logan took his gloved hand and ran it from her face, down her chest, across one breast, down her stomach, and stopped at the blond triangle at the top of her legs. She gasped at the contact as he cupped her, then continued to trail his hand down her inner thigh, behind her knee, and down to her ankle. He then crossed over and ran his glove up the other leg, over her patch, across her bunched up skirt, to the edge of her shirt. He shifted and reached out with his other hand and gently started undoing the buttons on her blouse.

By the time he got to the last button, Veronica had to keep her eyes closed to focus on not moving to reach out and grab him. She felt his gloves run over the outside of her bra. Slipping a finger into the cup, he released one breast from its cage, and then the other. She opened her eyes momentarily to see him place his hat carefully on the table. He then bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and suck on it, hard. She arched her back and cried out with pleasure at the contact. Working one nipple with his tongue and teeth, he reached over and took the other nipple between his fingers and pinched it, working it between his fingers as she moaned and moved under him.

Logan noticed that she was starting to make those noises; the ones she made just before she came, and he released her suddenly. Her eyes sprang open, looking for him. "I didn't say you could come yet." He scolded. Veronica started to writhe on the bed, grinding her hips into the mattress.

"Please Sir." She started to gasp. "Please. I need more."

He smirked and she watched him removed one glove from his hand. "Spread your legs wider for me." He ordered and she happily obeyed, a smile crossing her face, knowing satisfaction was on its way. She spread her legs so they almost touched the edges of the bed.

Logan put his head near her ear and spoke gently. "You've been so good at listening to me, I want to give you a reward." He said.

Veronica was struggling to keep her composure. "Yes Sir. Please Sir." She hissed back.

She watched as he held out two fingers and put them in his mouth. He then put them at the entrance to her pussy and slid them inside of her easily. She cried out with relief as the friction she needed was granted. Logan began sliding the digits quickly pulling all of her juices out of her and letting them drip down her thighs. Logan then lowered his head and caught one of her nipples in his mouth again, sucking on it, hard.

Veronica held on to the bed for dear life, thrashing and begging Logan for relief. Finally, when she though she would fall apart, she heard him say, "Come for me, Veronica. I want to see you come for me!"

In a moment she felt like all the molecules in her body came apart and then came back together. As she started to settle, she felt him ease out of her and opened her eyes to see him replace his glove on his hand and his hat on his head.

He looked down at her seriously. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

She locked eyes with him. "Please don't stop." She said in a husky tone. "More. Tell me what you want me to do."

He smiled down at her and kissed her passionately. "Get on your hands and knees at the foot of the bed."

She gave him a wicked smile. "Yes Sir." She growled.

He stood and watched her as she took her place at the foot of the bed, her beautiful ass was high in the air. At the last moment, she flicked her head back so her long blond hair now spread across her arched back. He walked around her and ran his gloves over her cheeks. She shivered with anticipation. For the second time today, she heard the sound of his belt buckle opening and his fly being unzipped. He pulled down his pants and boxers and took his hard cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps with his fist to get himself harder.

She felt him put the head of his cock between her folds and it took all her willpower not to rock back on her knees and impale herself on him. She felt him place his large hands on her hips and she held her breath in anticipation. With one deep thrust, Logan was all the way inside of her and they both groaned in unison. Logan started to move her hips on him, back and forth, slowly at first. The friction was agonizing and Veronica whined for more. He increased his thrusts until all they could hear was the slapping sound of their skin connecting and the endless stream of profanities that seemed to be falling from both of their mouths.

Logan took one hand off her hip and he reached around to put his fingers on her clit. The contact from the fabric sent Veronica into another level of pleasure and she finally bucked and thrust with all her energy.

"Come for me, Veronica." Logan hissed between gritted teeth, knowing his own orgasm was near.

"Logan. Yes! Logan, yes!" She called out and came hard, pulsing and vibrating around his shaft, causing him to lose all control and come deep inside of her.

Veronica collapsed on the bed, completely drained. Logan shook off the feeling to collapse as well. Pulling himself to sit next to her. "Let me help you." He said softly. He gently helped her get out of the rest of her shirt and bra, then her skirt. He quickly pealed off his uniform, leaving it in a pile on the ground. He then climbed into bed next to Veronica and wrapped his body around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

She pulled her head back to look at him and arched her eyebrow. "Hmm...you just fulfilled a fantasy I have had, ever since I saw you walk up to me in the airport that day. So I'd have to go with 'fan-fucking-tastic'...that's how I'm doing."

He laughed and hugged her close to his naked body. "Good! I'm glad I didn't freak you out or anything. And just in case you have any other fantasies rolling around in your head, just be sure to share them with me and I'll try to fulfil them ASAP."

She kissed his pecs and snuggled close. "You didn't freak me out at all. I trust you. I feel safe with you. I know you would never hurt me if we did...well...what we did. And I know that's not how we usually have sex. It was just a pleasant walk on the wilder side of the road."

There was silence as the lovers enjoyed the gentle humming of their bodies after great sex. "I'm gonna have to drop my uniform off at the dry cleaners." Logan thought out loud.

Veronica laughed. "Tell you what..I'll drop it off on my way to my meeting this evening. But only if you promise we can do that again sometime."

Logan chuckled and squeezed her tightly. "Deal!"


End file.
